litventure_with_tiekenafandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Drama
Drama Drama is a unique literary form because they are designed to be acted out on a stage before an audience. The word ‘drama’ comes from the Greek word ‘dran’ meaning to act or to do. As “literature in action,” drama brings a story to life before our eyes. Unlike most works of fiction that rely heavily on narration, the story of a play or drama is told through dialogue and action and is integrated with the setting that the audience observes-largely from scenery and props. Knowing about these elements can help you appreciate and discuss plays that you see and read. 1) Characters Characters are the people in the play's plot. Most plays have a round, major characters and flat, minor characters. The main characters are more important to a work and usually have a bigger part to play. Miranda from Shakespeare’s Tempest is an example of a main character. We learn much about her characteristics throughout the play, and she plays a big role in the reconciliation of the characters toward the end of the play. On the other hand, minor characters are less important. An example of a minor character is Marcellus from the play ‘Hamlet,' whose role is only to inform about Hamlet’s father’s ghost. We do not know nor do we need to know anything about his character or what happens to him thereafter. He just departs in peace. Let's take a look at the different characters. Protagonist: The main character, usually the one who sets the action in motion. Example: Hamlet is the protagonist in the play ‘Hamlet’. Antagonist: The character that stands as rival to the protagonist is called the antagonist. He is the villain. Example: Claudius is the major antagonist in the play ‘Hamlet’ as he contrasts sharply with the main character in the play. Foil: A character whose traits contrast with those of another character. Writers use foil to emphasize differences between two characters. For example, a handsome but dull character might be a foil for one who is unattractive but dynamic. By using foil, authors call attention to the strengths or weaknesses of a main character. Example: In Hamlet, the passionate and quick to action Laertes is a foil for the reflective Hamlet. Confidant: A character that lends an ear and gives his input to usually the protagonist is a confidant. This type of character is most commonly a closest friend or trusted servant of the main character, who serves as a device for revealing the mind and intention of the main character. The confidant’s inputs are revealed only to the audience and not to the other characters in the play. Example: In Hamlet, Horatio is the confidant. Stock characters: A stereotypical character who is not developed as an individual but as a collection of traits and mannerisms supposedly shared by all members of a group. These characters are easily recognized by audience due to their recurrent appearance and familiar roles. Example: A comic, a servant, a fool, a coward, a crooked stepmother, and wicked witch. Each character is distinct from the other and must have their own peculiar personality, background, and beliefs. The mannerisms and use of language too may differ. The way the characters in the play are treated by the playwright is important to the outworking of the play. 2. Dialogue The words uttered by characters in a play forms a dialogue. The dialogue reveals the plot and characters of the play. What is spoken must be suitable to the situation and the role of the character. Things that are said on stage may take on greater worth or typical qualities than the same things said in everyday speech. Good dramatic speech involves a proper construction of words spoken in the appropriate context. It also involves saying what is not uninviting or what is obvious straight away. Good dialogue sheds light on the character speaking and the one spoken about, and aids in the furtherance of the plot. Dialogue may take various forms:- *An exchange between two or more characters. Titinius. These tidings will well comfort Cassius. Messala. Where did you leave him? Titinus. All disconsolate, With Pindarus his bondman, on this hill. Messala. Is not that he lies upon the ground? *''Soliloquy-'' A character that is typically alone on stage delivers a long speech which is called a soliloquy. Emotions and innermost thoughts of the character are revealed in a soliloquy. exit. ANTONY remains. ANTONY. O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth,That I am meek and gentle with these butchers!Thou art the ruins of the noblest manThat ever lived in the tide of times. *''Aside-'' This is spoken by a character to another character or to the audience but is not heard by the other characters on stage. Asides reveal what a character is thinking or feeling. Caesar. Good friends, go in and taste some wine with me, And we (like friends) will straightway go together. Brutus (aside) . That every like is not the same, O Caesar, The heart of Brutus earns to think upon. [Exeunt.] 3. Plot: The plot is events that occur in a story sequentially. Normally the introduction of the characters in the beginning of the play gives the audience an idea about what the plot maybe. This information will enlighten the audience as to why characters behave the way they do and an incident maybe expected to surface that will create a problem for the main characters. As the action heightens, the characters encounter the problem and find themselves in trouble. The conflict in a plot may vary but nevertheless it forms the basis for the plot. The conflict leads the characters from one incident to another unfolding the plot and increasing the suspense and excitement of the reader or viewer. The turning point of the plot is called the climax when the outcome of the conflict takes place. The climax takes several forms. It may be a revelation of information or it may be a decision or an action. It is the point where suspense no longer exists.The plot is crucial for the success of a play. 4. Setting: The setting and time in a play tell us where the story happened and the time it occurred. The setting is very important because what usually happens in the play is influenced by it. Visual components of a setting maybe limited to a painted tree, a bridge, or a hut, or it could be more elaborate. Shifts in time and space are often indicated by the actors through their speech and movements. In setting, the lighting plays an important role for it shows an illusion of time. Lighting also may be used to focus on an action or stress the importance of an event. Costumes and props too are involved in setting. Costumes are used to portray a character’s profession, status, ethnicity, age and so on. Props are items used by actors on stage to create an atmosphere of the play. These can be simple writing materials, chairs and tables, flowers, thrones, blood-soaked clothes, blankets, and beds and so on. The effect created by the setting creates the mood for a theatrical spectacle. 5. Stage directions: An audience is prompted to react by the movements or positions of the actors in a play. It can build up tension, trigger laughter, or shift the focus of the audience to a different part of the stage. To achieve this purpose, the writer communicates to the actors, director, and the rest of the crew in the play by means of stage directions. He does this by means of short phrases, usually printed in italics and enclosed in parentheses or brackets. These directions describe the appearance and actions of characters as well as the sets, costumes, props, sound effects, and lighting effects.Stage directions may also include the characters’ body language, facial expressions, and even the tone of voice. Comments or remarks about the surroundings and when a character enters or exits are also made in stage directions. Thus stage directions help us understand the feelings of the character and the mood of the story. For movies and teleplays, camera instructions are provided. Example: HUCK. up a hard little sphere. What's this? JIM. Must a been in there a long time to coat it over so. ['''JIM' cuts open the sphere and hands HUCK a coin.]'' HUCK. It's gold. JIM. What sort of writing is that on it? HUCK. Spanish...I think. This is a Spanish d'bloon, Jim, it's priate gold!Why I reckon this fish could be a hundred years old. Do you reckon so, Jim? JIM. Nodding. He go along on the bottom. Eat the little ones. Get older and older and bigger and bigger. He here before people come maybe. Before this was a country. When there was nothing here but that big river...grabs HUCK's arm. 6. Theme: The theme actually tells what the play means. Rather stating what happens in the story, the theme deals with the main idea within the story. Theme has been described as the soul of the drama. The theme can either be clearly stated through dialogue or action or can be inferred from the entire performance. We shall conclude plot and theme in drama should compliment each other and should be synchronized to give a complete output. General themes are: i. conflict--between two individuals ii. conflict between man and a supernatural poweriii. conflict between the man and himself Structure of Drama Ancient Greek drama contained structural divisions and these gradually evolved to a five part structure in drama. By the 16th century, Five Act plays were the order of the day with any number of scenes in each act.A traditional play thus came to be a Five Act Play. What was the structure followed here?*Exposition or introduction *Rising Action *Climax *Falling Action *Denouement or conclusion Exposition: This is the introduction of the play which provides important background information about the characters, setting, and the conflict they face or are about to face. It may reveal an incident in a character’s past that has a bearing on the plot. The exposition leads the audience to follow through the rest of the story.Rising action: This is the second characteristic in the structure of a drama. The plot moves forward with further twists and complications in the conflict and many sub-plots. The actions lead the audience toward high intensity, anticipation, and suspense.Climax: The highest point of dramatic intensity and the most intense moment in the plot is the climax. The questions and mysteries are unraveled at this point. It is a turning point in the play for the protagonist where things from then on will either turn out better or worse for him depending on the kind of play it is.Falling Action: This is the part where conflicts are more or less resolved and the play moves on to its end.Denouement: This is the conclusion of the play where everything is better off than when it started, as in a comedy, or things are worse than when the play began, as in the case of a tragedy. Conflicts are resolved. Motives are clear. Final details are straightened up. Let us examine Shakespeare’s ‘The Merchant of Venice’ and look at the characteristics that determine the structure of the play.''In the exposition or the introduction what do we learn?We are introduced to the plot. Here we see at least two conflicts: '''1)' Between Shylock and Antonio (Scenes I and III) 2) Portia’s Marriage (Scene II)These events give us an insight to the purpose of the events.We are introduced to the main characters of the play in the exposition. Some of them are, *Antonio *Bassanio *Gratiano *Shylock *Portia *Nerissa There are two settings we are introduced to'1)' Belmont's sitting a very fancy and fairy ‘tailish’ place ideal for a comedy.2) Venice that represents real life with traders and merchants ideal setting for a tragedy. Rising Action: There are many obstacles that a protagonist must face when reaching his goal. In this play, we see that Antonio’s ships which are the only means by which he can pay Shylock’s debt, is reported lost in the sea. Climax: This is a turning point in the play where changes may take place for better or worse. In this play, Portia comes to Antonio’s rescue to plead in his behalf by disguising herself as a man of law. Falling Action: Shylock is given orders to give up all his possessions and convert to be a Christian. Portia and Nerissa convince their husbands to hand over their rings. Denouement: The conclusion of the play shows that everything is in harmony. All return to Belmont and the couples are reconciled. Visit: http://english.tutorvista.com/literary-response/characteristics-of-drama.html